Jinzo
Jinzo é um dos 10 Sea Generals. Ele comeu a Laser Fruit e tem poderes de laser. Um dos antigos membros da Marinha afirma que Jinzo já fez parte da lendária tripulação de Tornad. Segundo ele, Jinzo era o Comandante da 1ª Divisão dos piratas de Tornad. 1- RELATIONSHIP Jinzo é o comandante da 1ª Divisão dos piratas de Tornad. Porém, ele está mais para o imediato do navio de Tornad, devido ele ser o membro mais antigo vivo dos piratas de Tornad. 2- FIRST ACT Jinzo é introduzido no episódio 50 quando Glenda e sua tripulação invadem a sua ilha. Ele observa Glenda e com poucas palavras diz que ela se tornará uma dos 10 Sea Generals e afirma que ele mesmo é o 7º Sea General. Querendo lutar, Cid e Goomba atacam ele, mas são facilmente vencidos apenas pelos rápidos movimentos de Jinzo. Glenda tenta enfrentá-lo, mas não obtém sucesso. Perto do fim da tripulação de Glenda, Jinzo afirma que ela é muito valiosa para morrer agora. Com essas palavras, ele sai de sua ilha e deixa Glenda e sua tripulação com o pensamento sobre ele. 3- JINZO IN TORNAD'S OCEAN Após muito tempo, Jinzo retorna para o oceano onde Tornad foi executado pela Marinha. Porém, um dos 4 Sea Lords, Portgas D. Ace, aparece dizendo que todos os piratas de Tornad devem ser eliminados. Daí começa o confronto e a revelação dos verdadeiros poderes de Jinzo. 4- TRANSFORMATIONS 4.1- JINZO FIRST TRANSFORMATION ' '''A batalha havia começado entre Ace e Jinzo. Como Ace é um dos 4 Sea Lords, facilmente detonou Jinzo. Porém, Jinzo afirmou que estava apenas testando os poderes de Ace e que ia lutar a sério. Daí, ele se tranforma e começa a atacar Ace. Ele apanha, mas Ace vira o jogo e derrota a transformação de Jinzo 4.2- JINZO SECOND TRANSFORMATION Ace já estava nos seus limites e pensou que havia vencido Jinzo. Porém, Jinzo afirma que a batalha está apenas começando e se transforma novamente. Neste estágio, ele começa a eletrocutar Ace e consegue derrotá-lo. Sabendo que agora, apenas um Sea Lord estava vivo, Shanks e sua tripulação foi enfrentar Jinzo. Com sucesso, eles derrotam a transformação de Jinzo. 4.3- JINZO ULTIMATE TRANSFORMATION Pensando que tudo havia acabado, Shanks e sua tripulação começam a sair, quando Jinzo se levanta e afirma que agora ele mostrará sua cartada final. E então se transforma. Neste estágio, ele fica mais firte, mais rápido e mais poderoso. Apesar do grande esforço, Shanks é derrotado e sua tripulação é morta. Não tendo outra escolha, ele se retira do campo de batalha para solicitar ajuda ao Shichibukai Mihawk, Olhos de Falcão. Após essas batalhas, Jinzo afirma ser o Supreme Lord of Sea. '''5- THE HERO OF CHAOS' Com Jinzo declarando guerra contra o Governo Mundial, Mihawk aceita a proposta de Shanks e vai até o campo de batalha onde Jinzo está. Ainda na sua última tranformação, Jinzo começa a batalhar com Mihawk. A luta é intensa, mas Mihawk consegue derrotá-lo. Shanks o considera o Herói do Caos. Então, com a aceitação de Shanks, Mihawk passa a ser, além de um Shichibukai, um dos Sea Lords. 5- QUOTES You are most precious to die now. I will have mercy and forget yours acts. - Jinzo falando para Glenda no primeiro encontro deles. Portgas D. Ace is your name, right ? Interesting...I will defeat you, Sea Lord ! - Jinzo ao se encontrar com Ace What think about this ultimate transformation, Shanks ? Powerful, no ? Now, prepare to die ! - Jinzo discutindo com Shanks enquanto luta